Tow-Truck Driver from Hell
The Tow-Truck Driver from Hell is the main antagonist of the 2015 thriller film Wrecker. As the name suggests, he is a psychopathic and possibly supernatural truck driver that terrorizes people who drive on a road known as Devil's Pass. When best friends Emily Kirk and Leslie McQueen take a wrong turn, they are stalked and tormented by him. At the end of the movie, he is supposedly killed when Emily pushes his truck off a cliff. But, it is shown that he and the truck survived and he drove back to his hideout, where he towed all his victims' vehicles. He was portrayed by Dave Blattler. Driver from Hell The Driver from Hell appears to be a Caucasian male with dark shoulder length hair and a horseshoe mustache. He wears sunglasses, blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of trucker gloves. Much like his truck, the driver seems to have supernatural durability, as he survived the truck crashing and exploding. He also appears to be a satanist, evidenced by the upside-down crucifix and pentagram hanging in the cab of his truck. Truck The truck is a navy green 1989 Western Star 4964 Tow-Truck. It is fast enough to keep up with a Ford Mustang and durable enough to take out a phone booth without damaging its engine. It also appears to have regenerative properties, as it is shown fully restored at the end of the movie. *Most of these features could be explained by the truck being supernatural, though it is never confirmed if it is or not. Biography In the deserts of California, a man and his wife break down on a road called Devil's Pass. As his wife calls for a tow-truck, the man gets out and looks under the hood to see what's wrong. The engine is fried, so they're forced to wait for the tow-truck. It's never shown what happens to them, but it can be assumed that the Driver from Hell found them and killed them. As when his truck is first shown, it's towing the couple's car. While driving on the highway in a red mustang, Emily Kirk and her friend Leslie McQueen turn onto Devil's Pass. They eventually see and get caught behind the tow-truck. Annoyed with the exhaust coming from the truck, they pass by. Soon after passing the truck, Emily notices that her car is almost out of gas and stops at a gas station. While Leslie goes in to use the bathroom, the tow-truck pulls into the gas station and the driver gets out to check something on his truck. But a gas station employee blocks Emily's view of the driver, and she's only able to see his boots and his gloves. The driver gets back in the truck and watches the two girls as they get in the car and leave. As the mustang hits 80 mph on the speedometer, the tow-truck passes them. The driver signals for them to pass, but when they go they are almost hit by an oncoming car. Realizing that the truck driver purposefully tried to get them killed, Leslie tries to report him, but gets no reception. Once again, not able to put up with the smell of exhaust, Emily speeds passed the tow-truck. A little while afterwards, the truck nearly hits them, so Emily waves him by, but this time when Emily tries to pass him, the truck blocks each attempt by swerving. Fed up with the driver's antics, Emily moves onto a side-road where she races to merge back onto the main road and leaves the truck in the dust. After escaping, the girls stop at a diner to clear their heads and take a break. They sit down at a table to eat, but they look out the window and see the tow-truck parked next to their car. Realizing the driver must be in the diner somewhere, Emily looks around for someone wearing the same boots she saw at the gas station. She spots two men and watches them carefully. One of the men leaves and drives away in a red SUV. Certain, Emily goes over to the confront the other man, but the guy has no idea what she's talking about. Thinking that he's playing dumb she starts yelling at him and they nearly get in a fight, but it's broken up by the waitress. The girls watch as the man leaves and gets into a blue truck that was hidden behind the tow-truck. After the man drives away, the tow-truck starts up and Leslie chases after it. The truck speeds off and leaves her behind. Just when it seems like they might have lost their stalker, the girls come across the station wagon the truck was towing, parked on a bridge. They realize that the truck must be close by and get the attention of an oncoming man in a pick-up truck. With the help of the man, they try to move the car, but the tow-truck shows up and pushes the car while Emily's in it. Emily manages to hit the brake and runs out of the car. Leslie drives up in the mustang and tells Emily to get in and they speed off, but not before warning the pick-up driver to get out of there before the truck targets him. Victims *1: Frank | Unknown, killed off-screen. *2: Frank's Wife | Unknown, killed off-screen. *3: Leslie McQueen | Unknown, killed off-screen. *4: Cop | Hit with truck. Gallery Towtruckdriverfromhell 01.jpg Towtruckdriverfromhell 05.jpg Towtruckdriverfromhell 07.jpg Towtruckdriverfromhell 13.jpg Towtruckdriverfromhell 04.jpg Towtruckdriverfromhell 15.jpg Trivia *As he is an evil truck driver, he shares some similarities with: **The Truck Driver from Duel. **Rusty Nail from the Joy Ride film trilogy. *In the cab of his truck, there appears to be a poster of a missing person. *Though, his face is never shown on screen, during several chases, you can partially see his face through the windshield. Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Trickster